An Abyssal Hero
by OneHighZergling
Summary: The Harbor Princess was dying, beaten by Yamamoto and Iowa. but fate has other plans for her. Basically, She gets Isekai'd to BNHA during the USJ attack. and izuku has a rather stellar quirk. Rated M just incase. let me know in pm's or reviews if you wanna see other kantai collection or AL ships.
1. Chapter 1

_****No one's P.O.V****_

The Harbor Princess was dying, she had just lost to Yamamoto and Iowa. They had moved to finish her off when a strange light engulfed her, leaving the two shipgirls dazed and confused.

_****Harbor Princess' P.O.V****_

I feel like I'm floating on something.

Is this what death feels like…?

I can't hear or feel anything else…

Damn humans, they just had to be the aggressors, we were curious about them and they attacked us on sight. If only it could have been different.

Suddenly, I'm blinded by a bright light, and the next thing I know, I'm on a boat in the middle of an artificial lake… and I hear fighting, where am I? I try to get up, only to scream in pain, so I'm at least as damaged as I was. Then I noticed two humans on the boat, one that looked strange and had a blank look on her face. The other being a tall male with long hair that was green with several colors of stars mixed in? He had it in a ponytail, and was wearing some weird uniform as well, different than the female's uniform though.

The female slowly walks over to me after the male tells her something and walks to the edge of the boat, extending his arm towards the water, and I start feeling hot. It's like I'm in hot water, then I notice the boat getting lower than the shore and the bright light near the male. Is he some kind of ship or abyssal…?

"Are you okay, you kinda fell out of the sky and landed on the boat. Ribbit" the female asked, being hunched over and checking over my injuries, having a horrified look when she saw them.

Why are they worried about me, an Abyssal? The female spoke again "You're heavily injured, Izuku, are you done with the villains? We need to get her to safety."

The boy responded with a shiver in his voice "Y-yes Tsuyu, but we need to find B-bakugou, I had to create a 50-foot star."

So their names are Izuku and Tsuyu, why aren't they attacking me, surely they know what I am… right? I feel the tongue of the girl wrap around me. Why does she have such a long tongue? She jumps onto the ground where the lake used to be along with the one named Izuku, and as I looked around I noticed there were several people with severe burns unconscious all around us.

I was still in immense pain, and by the time they carried me up to the top of the lake's former area, I had passed out, but not before seeing Izuku growl at some kind of creature who was pummeling an older-looking human.

_****Izuku's P.O.V****_

"Izuku, she passed out… and Aizawa-sensei is in a terrible state… Ribbit." Tsuyu said to me as I look onto the scene.

"...Tsuyu, I'm going to do something stupid, might cause some serious damage to myself, but I have to save Aizawa. When I do this, grab him and take both of them to safety."

Tsuyu looked at me for a few seconds. "Be safe Izuku, Ribbit."

"I'll try to."

I put both my hands out towards the Nomu and focus, this may give me severe hypothermia, but I can't just let Aizawa die! A bright 20-foot white star forms right beside the multi-quirked behemoth. Thankfully, the hand guy was still too busy gawking at my earlier feat to send the Nomu after me. I clench my hand, with a grimace as I feel the chill kick in I mutter, "Super...Nova."

The star collapses at my word, causing a bright flash of a rainbow of colors that spread out 20 feet, blinding everyone looking at it. The Nomu, being directly beside the star is nowhere to be found, all that remains a small melted crater. I see Tsuyu picking up Aizawa and taking him and the strange girl up the stairs.

The hand man looks both horrified and angry at what I did. I chuckle weakly before falling unconscious.

_****Shigiraki's P.O.V****_

"You cheater! What did you do Nomu-" I'm cut off by the brat passing out.

I grin, "Might as well hurt Al—" I'm cut off by Kurogiri.

"Shigiraki, we're leaving." He said with a tone that left no room for argument, warping himself and me out of the USJ into the old bar we use as a hideout.

I angrily grab a stool and disintegrate it as I glare at Kurogiri. "KUROGIRI, why did you stop me!?"

Kurogiri narrowed his eyes at me. "There was something off about the way his quirk felt, I'd rather not have you take a risk and end up triggering a passive effect of an unknown student's quirk."

A monitor in the bar flared to life, set to audio-only. A deep voice came from it. "So, a student's quirk was able to overpower the Nomu? Interesting, I will have to look further into it. Tomura, take this failure as an opportunity to learn to get better."

I will find that brat and kill him.

_****Harbor Princess' P.O.V.****_

I wake up in some kind of… bed? I hear the sound of typing and look over to see a short elderly human on a computer. And on the weird bed next to mine, there's the odd-hair colored human, attached to some kind of tubes coming from a liquid filled sack. He's unconscious, as far as I could tell.

A weird… animal of some kind comes in and notices I'm awake. "How wonderful! I'm glad you're awake! I'd like to ask you some questions when Recovery Girl excuses you from her office! Also, in case you're wondering where you're at right now, you are at none other than U.A University's Infirmary! Run by our very own Recovery Girl!"

This is going to be… very weird, I can feel it. But at least they aren't trying to kill me.


	2. Updoot

This is being picked back up, the updates will be irregular as with all my other fics. expect this' fics second chapter within the end of April.


End file.
